Miedos
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Fic regalito de cumpleaños para María. Sí, soy maniática con los cumpleaños.Fic Draco- Harry, SLASH. No puedes tener miedo eternamente: tienes que superarlo o... rendirte. Reviews!


**Notas Autora:** Regalo para María, con muchísimo cariño desde la distancia. Una cosilla poca, pero la intención es la que vale, espero. Un Drarry muy suave.

(Leves cambios 5 de Diciembre del 2010, que claramente lo había publicado sin releerlo xD a juzgar por la cantidad de "detalles".)

**Miedos**

Harry estaba de muy mal humor. Estaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana (gentileza de Ron y sus nuevas tendencias pacifistas que incluían despertar temprano para ser uno con la naturaleza) y no consideraba haber tenido un buen día. Es más, si le hubieran preguntado, habría dicho que había sido una basura de día.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con brusquedad, el cabello goteando agua lodosa que le recordó vagamente que tenía que avisarle a Neville que en lo posible tratara de evitar dirigir las bludgers a los de su propio equipo. Giró la perilla dorada, dejando una huella oscura en el metal impecable, y entró cansadamente.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que algo o mejor dicho alguien, lo arrastrara hasta dejarlo caer en algo que le sonó a cama sin ordenar, mientras un cuerpo flexible y conocido se acomodaba en su pecho, en medio de un ronroneo felino mezcla de disconformidad con satisfacción. Finas hebras de cabellos dorados rozaron tentadoramente su nariz, un olor perfumado y silvestre internándose en su organismo con la velocidad e intoxicación del veneno.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tardaste tanto, Potter?- murmuró una voz aterciopelada peligrosamente cerca de su oído.- Estaba aburriéndome.

El chico de ojos verdes exhaló un débil suspiro, sintiendo dedos veloces recorrer su pecho, en un afán desesperado y urgente de arrancar los botones de la camisa, manos pálidas que se deslizaban por debajo de la tela, reconociendo el sendero ya memorizado de la piel. Ya debía de haberse acostumbrado... pero le era curioso darse cuenta que a pesar de que ya llevaban casi seis meses juntos, siguiera ruborizándose mientras era víctima de las atenciones de Draco.

Seguía turbándose cada vez que los labios tersos se aferraban a los suyos, a pesar de que en un primer momento él fue quien buscó ese contacto.

- Tu entrenamiento terminó hace media hora.- comentó Draco mientras trataba de liberar el torso de Harry de las ropas.

- Correcto.

Esta vez fue el turno de suspirar del rubio. Abandonó su laborioso y esforzado trabajo de desnudar a su pareja y se conformó con enterrar el rostro en el cuello de Harry, aspirando lentamente el aroma dulce, ese olor al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse. ¿Que pasaría si esa fragancia de vainilla desapareciera de su vida?

Nada.

Todo seguiría como había sido antes.

- Demoraste mucho.- insistió.

- Podría decirse que... Neville me entretuvo. Me golpeó con una bludger y estuve viendo pájaros de siete alas durante veinte minutos. Me costó bastante recordar donde quedaba esta tonta habitación y más aún recordar porque quería venir.- Harry pasó el brazo derecho por encima del otro cuerpo, abrazándolo posesiva y tiernamente.

- Longbottom.- escupió el nombre con molestia.

- El mismo. Aunque creo que ha mejorado mucho a comparación de principios de año. Ahora es capaz de mantenerse en el aire y sostener el bate al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y aún no se le derrite el cerebro?

Por toda respuesta le dio un golpe suave en la espalda, mientras esbozaba una lenta sonrisa melancólica. Draco era así y no podía cambiarlo. Tampoco quería hacerlo, le gustaba esa personalidad desafiante y soberbia, aquella imagen de niño mimado pero fuerte. De no ser así, Draco no sería Draco. Depositó un beso cuidadoso entre los cabellos platinados y observó el reloj en la pared.

- Tengo que irme.

Odiaba escuchar esas palabras. Era cierto que así como se había acostumbrado a oírlo hablar con devoción de Dumbledore o de los sangre sucia; o como se había acostumbrado a esos repentinos momentos de tristeza infinita, tendría también que haberse adecuado ya a ese adiós prematuro. Su relación era sólo de momentos, segundos compartidos en los que respiraban el mismo aire y un beso era suficiente para olvidar.

Pero no podía acostumbrarse a que Harry le dijera adiós.

Ya no podía acostumbrarse a estar lejos de él.

- ¿Tan pronto?- se quejó en un susurro contra el cuello del chico moreno.- Llegaste recién.

- Lo sé. Es que quedé de verme con Seamus a las ocho y ya voy retrasado en diez minutos.- explicó mientras trataba de acomodarse los anteojos a pesar del abrazo en que se hallaba envuelto.

- ¿Finnigan?- frunció el entrecejo en un mohín de disgusto.- ¿El irlandés? Deberías elegir mejor tus amistades, Potter.

No quería discutir. Siempre discutían por tonterías que no tenían importancia: que porque era amigo de los Weasley, que porque estimaba tanto a Hermione, que porque no podía quedarse a dormir con él.

Nunca eran capaces de llegar a un acuerdo y se tenían que conformar con apaciguar los ánimos con alguna caricia perdida y tratar de olvidar. Pero siempre volvían a lo mismo.

- No empieces, Malfoy. Ahórrame una nueva perorata de tus ideales pomposos.- dijo mientras trataba de liberarse del otro.

Para ser pareja, es necesario ser amigos. Tener puntos en común, saber compartir. ¿Por qué en ellos todas esas reglas eran imposibles? ¿O era que sólo los unía la intensidad física? Draco apretó más fuertemente a Harry, ignorando los evidentes esfuerzos del otro por soltarse.

- Draco... de verdad tengo que ir. Si no entregamos ese trabajo mañana tu adorado profesor de pociones tendrá una nueva excusa para reprobarme.

- Si quieres hablo con él...

- Draco. Tengo que hacer ese trabajo y lo sabes. Vamos, suéltame.

- ¿Por qué con Finnigan?- preguntó con el rostro hundido aún en el pecho fuerte.- ¿Por qué vas a hacer ese trabajo con él?

- ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?- su voz sonaba como cuando estaba a punto de enojarse. O cuando estaba enojado.- Con Ron es porque es pobre, Hermione porque sus padres son muggle, contra Ginny es porque tiene pecas, Cho es de Ravenclaw... ¿Cuál es el maldito problema con Seamus?

- Me desagrada.

Soltó una risa irónica mientras forcejeaba para zafarse.

A veces, Draco tendía a ser muy celoso. Demasiado incluso. No lo admitía claro está, pero era más que obvio que se ponía celoso por el más mínimo acercamiento de Harry a alguien que no fuera él.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Malfoy?

Draco lo soltó de golpe, levantando la vista con una nube pesarosa en los ojos grises, la expresión amedrentada como de animal acosado. Sus labios temblaron de manera notoria al tiempo que observaba interrogante al chico recostado en la cama.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Ojos verdes chocaron contra ojos grises. La belleza espectral y soberbia del chico rubio, rebotando contra la hermosura de la inocencia. Dos personas enfrentadas por algo más allá de sus mentes, por razones que no alcanzaban ni querían comprender.

- Estás celoso. Estar celoso es igual a tener miedo... ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Crees que voy a acabar con esto por Seamus o por Ron?- Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama y esperó la respuesta.

- No es eso.

- ¿Entonces que es?

- Nada.

Se acercó hasta poder tocar la piel nívea, reverenciando en un beso fugaz y etéreo los labios sonrosados. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos por su cuello, oyendo la respiración ligeramente jadeante y superficial que agitaba al otro. Humedeció el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad, siguiendo las curvas perfectas y cadenciosas.

- ¿A qué puede temerle tanto un Malfoy?

- Yo soy más que un Malfoy, Potter. Me gustaría que lo recordaras.

- Por supuesto, Draco. Desde el momento en que aceptaste tener corazón te transformaste en algo más que un Malfoy. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta: ¿A qué le temes tanto?

Seamus podía esperar medio segundo más. Había algo de fascinante y morboso en presionar a Malfoy, a hacerlo confesar, a probar cuanto poder podía ejercer sobre él. Porque así como algo de hechizo hipnótico ejercía Draco en él mismo, las cosas se revertían muchas veces. Como en ese momento, que con sólo un leve susurro amoroso Draco se derretía en sus manos, se moldeaba a gusto.

Necesitaba saber... no sabía para que. ¿Para ayudarlo? ¿Para confortarlo con dulces palabras? ¿Para tener una nueva arma sobre él?

- Creo que te quiero, Harry.- escupe repentinamente pareciendo sentirse muy miserable.- Tengo miedo.

Estaba usando su nombre. No recordaba muchas oportunidades como aquella, exceptuando la obviedad del orgasmo, momento en que ambas voces e habían fusionado tantas veces en un lapso de placer y abandono, de entrega inmediata y amor apasionado. Pero fuera de aquellas dulces ocasiones, entre ellos se había mantenido aquella cercanía de enemigos, cargada de frases irónicas y apellidos dichos con desprecio.

Por primera vez, estaba usando su nombre, en un susurro cansado y extenuante, pero no por eso menos melódico. El corazón se le estremeció en su pecho, agitándose como ave herida y... lo supo.

La verdad llegaba como rayo a su mente y supo también que a la mente de Draco debía de haber llegado bastante antes.

Eso era amor.

- Yo también tengo miedo.

Depositó en sus labios lo que no alcanzaba a ser un beso, que era sólo un contacto estremecedor y distante, que en vez de acercarlos los alejaba, les recordaba que sólo eran dos extraños y que había una guerra esperando allá afuera.

Descendió hasta tocar el cuello, extensión de piel pálida y enternecedora que lo recibió con su sabor dulce. Dulce y amargo a la vez, Draco siempre pero no por eso menos Malfoy.

- Pero no podemos vivir con miedo.

Y era un sentimiento verídico, era cierto y justo. No había nada que pudiera oponerse al hecho de que a pesar de todo se amaban.

Eso había ido en las cláusulas del contrato. Compartían lo suficiente para no sentirse solos, pero nunca tanto como para poder amarse, sin nunca permitirse olvidar que este era sólo un paréntesis dentro de una realidad donde una relación como aquella nunca tendría cabida. Era un breve limbo diario que acabaría pronto y ambos lo habían aceptado, divertidos con la idea de romper las últimas normas que quedaban intactas.

Pero ya nada podía detener el sentimiento ¿Verdad?

- Tienes que irte. Finnigan debe de estarte esperando.- balbuceó Draco.

- Tal vez...

- No, Potter. Es mejor que vayas.- Draco esbozó una sonrisa.- Ya nos veremos mañana... ¿Podrás soportar tantas horas sin mi divina presencia?

- Lo intentaré... espero sobrevivir.

Se levantó y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba acomodándose la ropa cuando la irrupción repentina de una boca contra la suya, labios necesitados que suplicaban la entrada lo distrajeron. A ese paso no iba a llegar nunca a la biblioteca.

- Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

Ojos plateados, que era casi imposible pensar eran humanos, con belleza superior y terrenal a la vez. Demonio con aspecto de ángel.

¿Podría vivir igual de normal una vez todo se acabara?

Porque se acabaría ¿Verdad?

¿O sería para siempre?

Ambos sabían la respuesta, pero no por eso era más fácil que aceptar. Preferían quedarse con esa verdad que ninguno se atrevía a decir y ninguno diría. No necesitaban decirla en voz alta, pero a la vez ese hecho podría cambiarlo todo.

Aquello era amor.

Y algún día... ya no habría más miedo.

**FIN**

**Notas Autora: **Es rarísimo leer algo después de tanto tiempo xD. No sé bien en qué estaba pensando cuándo lo escribí, pero claramente quería hacer algo fluff, como podrá notarse. De todos modos, lo importante, es que ambos son bastante jóvenes y temerosos de lo que se les viene encima. Y al final, podemos ver que no fueron sinceros el uno con el otro y que quizá eso lo puede cambiar todo.

La pseudo-continuación en **Pecados**. La respuesta a las preguntas, veremos si fue para siempre o no y si algún día se acabó el miedo.

En fin, me sigue causando gracia imaginarme a mí misma con siete años menos escribiendo esto :P. Aunque conservar fics tan antiguos me sirve para analizar la evolución en la escritura, supongo.

Besos!


End file.
